


Giving In

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: #19.01, #19.01 'resistance', M/M, One-Sided Attraction, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Sometimes the things that are oh so very wrong are the only things that feel right.





	Giving In

At first it was don’t touch or look. You were so young, yet so driven, so powerful yet so vulnerable. 

Time passes, as it’s wont to do, and you were not quite so young anymore. I could look without feeling so guilty now but touching, in the way my fingers ached to do, was still off limits. 

Now things were different, you were of age and I knew it was probably going to cost me a fist to the face but I gave in. I let my fingers slide across your skin as I hoped I would survive your rage.


End file.
